


Autumn

by FAlR



Series: Seasons [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Heterosexuality, Pre-Canon, Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAlR/pseuds/FAlR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That autumn she remembered the taste of chocolate and hot touches of her god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I think Judar might be a pretty girl, so there is fem!Judar. :)

As the time passed, Juri grew and became more beautiful. Kouen liked to watch her growing, because the former innocent desire to touch her couldn’t compare with what he wanted now. But Juri allowed him only to kiss her; she was embarrassing every time this happened, after all, Kouen was so impassioned.

Juri was thinking about it, brushing her hair and looking at her own reflection in mirror. Kouen loved her very much, he did everything to make she tremble in his arms and blush from every kiss. He did it perfectly, but Juri would like to see he not so frank dut gentler, and then she would let him something deeper than just feelings.

“Juri, are you here?”

Kouen looked in the chambers and smiled, watching at little surprised Juri’s gaze.

“Prince, you come back so soon…”

Kouen nodded and approached her, then watched at awkward girl’s smile. Juri looked at him with impatience and expectation at the same time.

“Are you missed me?” Kouen asked while stroking Juri’s cheek. “Close your eyes.”

Juri shut her eyes, waiting for habitual kiss. This time it was sweeter than usually, and Juri felt that Kouen gave her a little piece of sweetness through a kiss. 

“What is it?” Juri asked in surprise, watching at Kouen.

“It's chocolate. I wanted you to taste it. Do you like it?”

“Of course, it’s so sweet!”

Kouen smiled and pulled her to himself, holding his hands over her back ticklish but nicely. He, as always, was a god in her eyes, a god which for some reason came down from heaven to her, showing how good it was in the paradise. His hot lips touched her cheeks and lips, her neck and collarbones, and Juri thrilled from it, shut her eyes and quickly breathed, pressing Kouen closer to herself. His kisses forced her to wish for much more, all her female nature wanted much more contact with him. But Kouen moved away from her, ran his finger through her lips, leaving a piece of chocolate, which she ate immediately. 

“Such a sweet gift, thank you, prince!” Juri joyfully exclaimed.

“A sweet gift for a sweet woman. But you’re not yet a _woman_ , and I still don’t know how much do you sweet.”

Juri brightly blushed and turned away.

“What are you talking about, I’m too young…”

“The Empress at your age carried firstborn. But I don’t want to force you; today I want to relax near you.”

Juri nodded and turned back to him, feeling a sweet chocolate taste on her lips.

That autumn she remembered the taste of chocolate and hot touches of her god.


End file.
